<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Love in May by Inspiration_Team</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299569">Warm Love in May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team'>Inspiration_Team</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BJYXZSD, Bjyx, UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>520 Day, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, bottom wang yibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el amor es demasiado complejo para ser entendido, pero cuando ellos están juntos, todo parecer tener sentido… Pasar el día del amor juntos, una propuesta de matrimonio y hasta situaciones confusas. Todo es posible cuando están juntos, pero finalmente lo único importante es ese amor sincero que sienten por el otro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Love in May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Cómo una simple frase puede traer tras sus espaldas situaciones tan confusas?</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces? —pronunció el más alto, bostezando mientras entraba a la cocina que debía estar solitaria a esas horas pero que tenía en cambio a un visitante que observaba feliz el plato frente suyo.</p>
<p>Eran las tres de la madrugada y se había despertado al no sentir el tibio cuerpo que dormía en sus brazos cada día desde que pudiera recordar ya.</p>
<p>—¡Ay! —exclamó el pequeño gatito escurridizo, dando un salto sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, producto del susto que acababa de recibir y cortesía de su novio—. ¡Me asustaste, ZhanGe! —Se quejó, dejando la cucharita encima del plato suavemente y mostrándole aquellos bonitos pucheros que amaba con cada fragmento de su ser y que solo le pertenecían al él porque Yibo se mostraba así de tierno únicamente cuando estaba a su lado.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, es solo que se me hizo extraño que no estuvieras en la cama. —Sus todavía adormilados ojos observaron con diversión cómo el menor intentaba ocultar de su vista el enorme pastel de plátano y chocolate que descansaba sobre el plato. Sí, enorme, porque no estaba siendo exagerado al afirmar que aquella rebanada era tan grande que ocupada todo el plato grande de segundo. ¡Estaba incluso rebalsándose por los costados! —. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Son las tres de la madrugada, Yibo.</p>
<p>—Es que tenía hambre... —respondió casi en un susurro, avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en precisamente esa situación y con un sonrojo ya evidente.</p>
<p>Yibo había insistido tanto con que le comprara aquel pastel que él simplemente no había podido decirle que no, pero no había esperado que se le gustase tanto como para escabullirse a esas horas, escapando de sus brazos, solo para comer un poco más del enorme pastel que no tenía más de 24 horas y que el menor, sin ayuda de nadie, ya casi acaba con esta.</p>
<p>—¿Te comerás todo eso? —preguntó asombrado y apuntando con el dedo la muy grande rebanada.</p>
<p>¡Carajo, Yibo era increíble! Él definitivamente estaba sorprendido.</p>
<p>—Es que el pastel está muy bueno —El más bajo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.</p>
<p>—¿No estás comiendo mucho últimamente? Son las tres de la mañana y te encuentro comiendo este obeso pedazo de pastel.</p>
<p>—Estás exagerando, Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p><em>Ese "Xiao Zhan" solo puede significar problemas</em>, pensó él, pero no quería rendirse con ese tema. Estaba preocupado por el menor.</p>
<p>—No estoy exagerando, Yibo. Ayer fue el pote de helado que HaiKaun te compró y antes de ayer toda esa carne que...</p>
<p>Tenía planeado seguir hablando, pero cuando Yibo lo miró directamente a los ojos supo que era una muy mala idea así que sólo calló, mirándole y esperando que no se desatara la tercera guerra mundial por solo contradecir al berrinchudo Wang.</p>
<p>—Zhange, no te entiendo. Cuando como poco dices que debo comer más, si como más, dices que debo comer menos... Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? —Yibo dejó su plato a un costado y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada más.</p>
<p>Bien, ahora tenía más que asumido que el menor estaba molesto y que debía buscar alguna manera de no joderla más si no quería tener a Yibo sin hablarle y con cara de querer matarlo por todo el maldito día.</p>
<p>Caminó detrás de Wang, en silencio, hasta que decidió actuar, abrazándole y pegando su cuerpo a la espalda menuda y dejando sus manos descansar en las caderas de este.</p>
<p>—No te molestes, didi, es solo que estoy algo curioso del por qué estás comiendo así últimamente..., aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto. —Y quería solo empezar a reír por lo tierno que se veía el más bajo en ese momento, así de molesto.</p>
<p>Consciente de que debía hablar en el tono más bajo que pudiera por la hora que era susurra un <em>"te amo"</em> mientras le regala suaves caricias encima de las caderas cubiertas por el lindo pijama que usaba Yibo.</p>
<p>—No es por nada en especial, gege, es sólo que estoy en mi etapa de comer más... Sólo es eso. — Bien, no pensaba insistir si quería salir ileso de aquella situación.</p>
<p>—Bueno, vayamos a dormir entonces. —Xiao Zhan dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello que tomó desprevenido a Yibo pero que le hizo sonreír de todos modos.</p>
<p>Amaba inmensamente cuando Xiao Zhan lo besaba en el cuello y es que tenía tanto efecto en su cuerpo que hasta lo hacía temblar y sentirse tan chiquito que en un principio le había asustado esa sensación de vértigo.</p>
<p>Se miraron sin decir nada. No lo necesitaban decir nada en ese punto de su relación para entenderse. Ellos podían hablar tan sólo con mirarse y entender los gestos y silencios del otro era tan fácil de comprender como las palabras mismas.</p>
<p>Está tan adormilado que no se da cuenta cuando Xiao Zhan lo carga en sus brazos de pronto y regresan de aquella manera hasta la habitación que ambos compartían hace ya un tiempo.</p>
<p>Había sido absolutamente romántico el detalle de Xiao Zhan de comprar un departamento para ambos y ocultárselo hasta que estuvo hermosamente decorado. El día que él recibió el regalo, solo pudo lanzarse a los brazos del mayor porque sinceramente, con la situación que vivían ambos como famosos, no estaba seguro de si el hombre estaba preparado para vivir con él.</p>
<p>Y aunque ellos se meten a la cama ni bien entran en la habitación y su novio le abraza como tanto le gustaba a él le cuesta quedarse dormido así que riéndose solo opta por cerrar los ojos, pegarse y abrazar un poco más fuerte a un Xiao Zhan ya completamente dormido. Estaba consciente de que en unas horas tendría que levantarse, pero aun así no puede dormir y existe una razón única para todo eso... Xiao Zhan. Sí, él.</p>
<p>Y no es que disfrutara demasiado el estar comiendo tanto últimamente, era sólo que... no podía controlarlo, no si estaba tan ansioso y asustado además de emocionado e inmensamente feliz después de haber tenido el mejor día de su vida cuando Xiao Zhan había decidió dar aquel importante paso que cambiaría su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Era las ocho de la mañana del 19 de mayo y Xiao Zhan había entrado de lo más tranquilo a su habitación, con una sonrisa preciosa adornando su maduro rostro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Te gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo? —La pregunta lo había sorprendido, pero él sonrió de igual modo. El pelinegro jamás dejaría de ser ese detallista y consentidor hombre del que se había enamorado desde que lo conoció en el set de grabaciones de The Untamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Cuándo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Mañana — Le dijo, con simpleza y seguridad. Él solo puede sonreír.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Mañana? —preguntó, en ese punto un poco más confundido porque y aunque debería estar acostumbrado ya a recibir todo tipo de sorpresas por parte de Xiao Zhan, este salía siempre con una más sorprendente que la anterior y no podía simplemente acostumbrarse a ello, aunque las amase.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No estaba quejándose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Por qué no? Tengo todo listo —Xiao Zhan le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes y esa sonrisa que Yibo conocía muy bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Xiao Zhan... Eres increíble— Sonrió enormemente, aún sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿No quieres ir? Puedo cancelar todo y... — No lo dejó terminar, solo dejó un beso en la mejilla de su novio y se levantó finalmente de la cama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Voy a alistar mis cosas—Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza, sin ocultar esa sonrisa llena de felicidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es que era así, siempre. Xiao Zhan hacía locuras y Yibo siempre estaba dispuesto a ser parte de estas, aunque se metiera en problemas porque el amor era así, ¿cierto?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Debes grabar Street pasado mañana?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sí, ¿debes volver mañana mismo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pasado mañana, por la mañana.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Al día siguiente, Yibo tomó un vuelo hacia Shanghai increíblemente estresante por la cantidad de fans que buscaban una pequeña oportunidad para verlo. Era el único de los dos que podía ser visto en público y justificar ese viaje por un tema de trabajo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan tomaría un vuelo modo incognito, pero al parecer alguien había filtrado la información de este así que tuvo que cancelarlo y tomar un carro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yibo había estado furioso por todo lo que tenía que pasar Xiao Zhan pero sin poder hacer nada solo se adelantó hasta el hotel fuera de la cuidad donde se quedarían todo ese día, esperando y rogando al cielo poder tener un momento de paz sin ser reconocido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Habían perdido casi medio día juntos por aquella estupidez de la persona que filtró esa información así que cuando Xiao Zhan entró en la habitación donde se quedaría, él solo pudo acercarse con cuidado y abrazarse a su cintura, mirándolo apenado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Fue muy pesado? Malditos haters. Estoy harto de ellos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Estoy bien, didi. ¿Ya estamos aquí, cierto? Es lo importante.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios y lo abrazo también, intentando regresarle el buen humor que definitivamente volvió después de poder tenerle así de cerca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asintió con la cabeza, convencido de poder leer perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de su novio. Xiao Zhan quería estar a solas con él y definitivamente le daría el gusto... No había otra cosa que quisiera hacer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Gracias por esto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan había planeado ese momento hace mucho tiempo y él se sentía emocionado por ese motivo. El día 520 en china era increíblemente importante y romántico, y él se sentía feliz de poder pasarlo al lado del hombre mayor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Y Xiao Zhan había preparado todo aquello para él! Estaba tan emocionado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yo solo quiero estar contigo —recuerda haber sonreído demasiado cuando Xiao Zhan había dicho aquello, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo que era tan cálido como esos brazos que adoraba con el alma.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se quedaron esa tarde en el hotel, por seguridad, abrazados y sin querer despegarse del otro. Incluso comieron en la cama y vieron un par de películas que ambos adoraban. Él podría haberse conformado con aquello porque solo estar al lado de Xiao Zhan era suficiente para ser feliz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se consideraban una pareja más bien común y es que gustaban de hacer cosas sencillas como salir a caminar tomados de la mano, comer en algún lugar poco conocido, ver películas o simplemente pasar la tarde en cama y abrazados mientras hablaban de planes futuros que no sabían cómo pero de alguna manera iban a cumplir. Cuando podían y su agenda se los permitía por supuesto, ellos hacían juntos todas esas cosas y no es que fueran aburridos porque también salían de fiesta y a bailar cuando se les apetecía, pero era muchísimo mejor si pasaban tiempo de calidad donde solo ambos fueran los involucrados.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Su vida amorosa era sencilla, pero estaba bien porque habían aprendido la manera perfecta de complementarse y llevar su relación lo mejor posible, apartándola todo lo que podían del embrollo que significaba sus carreras y el medio artístico en el que vivían cada día.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Había sido un precioso día junto a Xiao Zhan pero lo mejor y lo más emocionante llegó en la noche. Apenas había tenido tiempo para bañarse y vestirse un poco más elegante cuando su novio lo llevó a caminar finalmentee. Podría haberse dado cuenta de que el alto tramaba algo cuando poco a poco mientras paseaban allí, la gente iba desapareciendo hasta no quedar absolutamente ni un alma en ese hermoso restaurante a parte de ellos y la gente que trabajaba allí.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Habían estado antes allí, pero Xiao Zhan y él jamás fueron a ese restaurante que parecía sacado de un hermoso sueño. The Jewels... Hasta el nombre era bonito y el lugar incluso mucho más. Con un espacioso y elegante ambiente, la perfecta iluminación desde el techo hasta las mesas y lo mejor todo: La hermosa vista de la ciudad desde cualquier parte del lugar... Dios, había sido todo tan perfecto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Había muchas mesas allí pero solo una estaba servida ese día, aquella mesa de madera con un bonito adorno de flores al centro que estaba estratégicamente colocada en el lugar perfecto para poder tener la mejor vista de toda la cuidad esa noche. Solo había dos sillas, una frente a la otra y en la mesa una botella de champagne acompañando la cena que se le antojó deliciosa ni bien la pudo apreciar bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Era demasiado para solo haber significado celebrar el día del amor... y es que debió haberse dado cuenta, pero no, él solo estaba feliz de poder estar junto a la persona que amaba y por eso dejó de lado todos los pensamientos que podrían haber interrumpido ese momento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Vamos a sentarnos —susurró Xiao Zhan, cerca de su oído, sacándolo del ensimismamiento al que había sido llevado por tan hermosa sorpresa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comieron felices mientras charlaban de cosas simples y comunes que los hacían reír y ser felices recordando, pero él no olvidaba que estaba allí por algo y por eso debía pedir disculpas pronto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Zhange, no tuve tiempo para comprarte ningún regalo —confesó avergonzando, pero a Xiao Zhan eso no parecía importarle aquello. Quería ordenar un ramo de rosas, pero creo que hubiese sido un poco peligroso así que al final no lo hice. Lo siento. —Él solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Es suficiente con que estés hoy conmigo, didi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pero me has dado todo esto por el día del amor. Me siento mal por no tener nada para ti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No pasa nada, Yibo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para brindar por el día del amor? —preguntó en un tono bajo porque ambos eran tan cursis y detallistas con el otro que seguramente era vergonzoso de ver. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Se sentía mucho más enamorado ese día.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sí y no —Le contestó su novio, sonriendo hermosamente para él—. A mí me gustaría brindar por algo más especial. Es el día del amor después de todo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Aun así quisiera darte un buen regalo —insistió pensando alguna buen manera de compensárselo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Entonces brindemos por el mejor regalo que vas a darme en unos minutos...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿De qué hablas, Zhange? —preguntó divertido. Tanto misterio le gustaba mucho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El mayor no contestó, solo sirvió el champagne en dos copas y le ofreció una mientras se levantaba de su asiento hasta finalmente tenderle una mano, esperando que él la tomara... Su corazón saltó de felicidad en ese momento y fue por ese instinto suyo que le gritaba que iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta quedar frente a la hermosa cuidad que se apreciaba completamente desde aquel lugar. Las luces de la noche en Shanghai y la luz de las estrellas y la luna se combinaban perfectamente creando una hermosa noche.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sonrió súper amplio cuando Xiao Zhan se había colocado detrás y de él y lo había abrazado tiernamente, abrigándolo del viento que se colaba por la ventana que este había abierto antes. La quijada de su novio encima de su hombro y una de sus manos acariciando suavemente su vientre lo hicieron sentirse en las nubes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Había sido tan hermoso todo... No podía dejar de decirlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿No te parece que es una hermosa noche?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sí, es hermosa... Gracias por esto, Zhange. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... No sabes lo feliz que estoy y espero que tú también estés feliz. —Era lo único que había pedido para ese día..., hacer feliz a Xiao Zhan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Soy feliz pero hay algo que espero, nos haga más felices a ambos esta noche.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y qué es? —preguntó sonriendo y lo siguiente que había querido decir simplemente se quedó en su garganta porque a él se le nubló la mente y vista.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan había levantado el brazo, dejando su puño cerrado frente a su rostro y allí, con la cuidad de noche como testigo de eso que iba a suceder, abrió la palma de su mano, revelando eso que llenó su corazón de una emoción y felicidad imposibles de igualar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Wang Yibo, te casarías conmigo? —Casi susurró el hombre mayor y él sintió como todo se acumulada de pronto en su pecho. Miles de emociones a punto de desbordarse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cerró los ojos con fuerza en su intento de no llorar pero Xiao Zhan había dicho suavemente aquello muy cerca de su oído que fue imposible evitar que su vista se nublara de pronto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No pudo evitar más sus lágrimas y cuando empezó a llorar, no pudo parar ni siquiera por un segundo mientras Xiao Zhan lo acunaba en su pecho, susurrándole muchas palabras de amor y promesas que él creía porque venían de su persona favorita en el mundo, el hombre que jamás había faltado a ninguna promesa suya y el que le hacía la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Zhange —pronunció en sus hipidos provocados por el llanto, consiguiendo rápidamente que Xiao Zhan tomara con delicadeza su rostro con ambas grandes manos y lo mirara como si fuera la pieza más hermosa y frágil del mundo—. Acepto... Por supuesto que sí —Fue su simple respuesta y ambos solo sonrieron sin necesidad de decir nada más.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sus lágrimas no se secaron en ningún segundo mientras Xiao Zhan colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y es que no podía aguantar la felicidad que lo inundaba y eso era notable porque pronto y cuando pudo hacerlo, se lanzó a los labios del pelinegro como si no existiera un día más en sus vidas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Antes de conocer a Xiao Zhan, Yibo pensó que jamás se casaría porque sencillamente se sentía demasiado joven para aquello y tampoco quería. Tal vez pensó en tener hijos, pero él jamás contempló una mujer a su lado y a nadie... Hasta que claro, lo conoció.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se había enamorado tanto que él incluso pensó en pedirle matrimonio a su Zhange pero llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos y se sentía inseguro de la respuesta del mayor y... ahora se le había adelantado y no podía sentirse más feliz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te amo, didi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te amo, gege.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No puede recordar mucho más de nada, solo que ambos habían llegado a la habitación de un hotel que ni siquiera había sido en el que se habían hospedado esa mañana y que luego trató de investigar el nombre porque quería tener el recuerdo de cada cosa que lo habían hecho inmensamente feliz esa noche.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Esa noche en la que solo había podido pensar en Xiao Zhan besándole en los labios, en su rostro y cuello, dónde era especialmente sensible y en la orejas, volviéndolo completamente loco; Xiao Zhan desvistiéndole poco a poco mientras de manera experta había acariciado cada porción existente de piel en su cuerpo e insistiendo especialmente en las zonas más sensibles que tenía y que solo el mayor conocía e iba a conocer porque solo a él pretendía pertenecerle hasta el fin de su vida; Xiao Zhan desvistiéndose a sí mismo de manera desesperada, matándole de deseo porque el cuerpo de su prometido era el único capaz de hacerle sentir tan caliente..., cada parte de este.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan abriéndose paso en su interior mientras susurraba palabras llenas de amor para calmar ese dolor tan conocido para él pero que le importaba más bien poco porque sabía que aquel ardor iba convertirse luego en el mayor de los placeres. Estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que amaba y por eso valía la pena soportar todo el dolor del mundo si era por estar entregándose a su novio y futuro esposo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan adueñándose de su cuerpo con todo el derecho que tenía hasta de su alma; moviéndose con precisión..., al principio de manera lenta y amable pero luego y cuando sintieron cómo sus sexos clamaban por más, el movimiento fue siendo más intenso, casi animal mientras la cama parecía querer ceder por los movimientos brutales de cada embestida que le daba su gege y que él agradeció porque amaba cada parte del mayor, incluso esa tan burra que tenía cuando de poseerlo se trataba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El sudor de sus cuerpos, incluso el de sus rostros haciendo que sus cabellos se pegasen a sus rostros; sus ojos fijos en los del otro; sus bocas hinchadas por tanto besar los labios ajenos; el latir alocado de sus corazones; sus músculos adormecidos y adoloridos; las sábanas desordenadas y que él había apretado con los dedos cuando el deseo había sido demasiado; las caricias que no pararon en todas la noche; cada promesa que Xiao Zhan le hizo esa noche mientras le tomaba... Todo había sido tan perfecto que le hicieron llorar y suspirar sin remedio, porque habían hecho el amor muchísimas veces, pero aquella noche todo pareció tan nuevo para ellos... Más especial y hermoso...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todo había parecido un sueño, incluso cuando Xiao Zhan tuvo que irse al día siguiente y él se quedó en Shanghai por trabajo. No podía mostrar su anillo de compromiso, pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando colocó ese hermoso anillo como dije en el mismo collar de Buey que su gege le había regalado tiempo atrás.</em>
</p>
<p>Pero claro que no todo podía haber sido tan perfecto como él había creído.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dicen que toda pareja a punto de casarse atraviesa por una crisis que no se puede entender tan fácilmente...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dicen que toda pareja a punto de casarse atraviesa por una crisis que no se puede entender con facilidad... </p>
<p>¡Iba a casarse con Xiao Zhan! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba poder estar tranquilo sabiendo todo eso?! Aunque no sería un compromiso formal ni legal, su boda era simbólica y hermosa así que pronto serían marido y marido. Pensar en aquello hacía que su corazón palpitase demasiado rápido por la emoción.</p>
<p>
  <em>Era completamente cursi, pero se sentía en un hermoso sueño.</em>
</p>
<p>Sus ojos, sin poder retenerlo, se llenan de lágrimas porque no puede con la emoción de saber que en unos meses más, ambos iban a estar finalmente casados... No podía ni quería pedir más cuando la vida le estaba dando todo lo que él había deseado con tanto amor...</p>
<p>Y se abraza mucho más a Xiao Zhan, llorando allí en silencio; sólo llorando por la felicidad que el hombre significaba cada día en su vida. Puede imaginar las facciones masculinas de Xiao Zhan mientras dormía y una sonrisa se le escapa en medio de su llanto.</p>
<p>Sí, tenía una razón para estar comiendo tanto últimamente, pero eso no importaba si a Xiao Zhan no le molestaba...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No había querido sólo pedirle matrimonio a Yibo. Era una nueva etapa en sus vidas y ellos necesitaban dar un paso más antes de que esto sucediera. Sí, incluso hasta ese momento estaban viviendo juntos.</p>
<p>Conocía cada virtud y defecto de Yibo pero desconocía por completo esa etapa extraña en el menor. Yibo Había estado comiendo demás extrañamente desde que le había pedido matrimonio y aunque no le molestase siempre y cuando el menor se mantuviera sano se notaba tanto su subida que le parecía curioso. Amaba las mejillas rellenas de Yibo pero no era normal, claro que no.</p>
<p>—Bueno... dejaré estos para comerlos volviendo —Estuvo a punto de besarlo por lo hermoso que Yibo había sonreído en ese momento cuando el manager de Yibo entró en el departamento riendo como si fuera a morirse pronto.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué demonios estás riéndote de esa manera, gege? —preguntó irritado al ser interrumpido por la risa escandalosa.</p>
<p>—Deben ver esto —Y desde que vio aquellas fotos supo que a Yibo no le iba gustar nada lo que venía. <em>Mierda</em>—. Estaba revisando cosas en Weibo cuando estas fotos aparecieron de pronto. Yibo, al parecer ya todas las fans se dieron cuenta de que estás más <em>"gordito" </em>—Enfatizó la última palabra casi ahogándose de risa—. Dios, las fans son tan geniales. Dicen que tus cachetes se notan más ahora con tu corte nuevo de cabello.</p>
<p>—Ya cállate, gege —Lo golpeó el hombro sonriendo nervioso, pero ni así pudo quitarle esa cara de molestia a Yibo.</p>
<p>—Maldición, Yibo, eso dolió —Se quejó el más bajo sobándose la parte afectada.</p>
<p>—Vámonos ya, gege —Y se juró que aquello se las pagaba porque acababa de joderle la mañana—. Nos vemos en la noche, Zhange —dijo Yibo, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del departamento con un aura siniestra que le dio hasta miedo.</p>
<p>Y claro, a él le tocaba solucionar todo.</p>
<p>— ¿Realmente crees que estoy gordo, Zhange? —preguntó esa noche, Yibo, con la expresión seria.</p>
<p>Habían pasado de un silencio sepulcral a las quejas de Yibo y preguntas que se tornaron difíciles de contestar porque sinceramente no sabía qué decir y no quería molestar más a Yibo. ¿Cómo demonios iba saber él si estaba bien comer un pastel de chocolate por las mañanas y uno de vainilla por las noches?</p>
<p>—Claro que no, cariño; ya sabes cómo es tu manager. A veces se le va la lengua con sus comentarios.</p>
<p>— Pero tú también me dices así —A su favor podía decir que sí, le había estado llamando gordito un par de veces, pero por la ternura que le daba ver a Yibo con esos hermosos cachetes pero jamás había pretendido burlarse de él.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero yo te lo digo de cariño. Es sólo un sobrenombre, cachorro.</p>
<p>—No me digas así, Zhange... Ya no me gusta. —Confiesa engreído y a él se le hace imposible contradecirle.</p>
<p>—Está bien pero ya cambia esa cara.</p>
<p>—Está bien. —Yibo sonrió y todo está bien nuevamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>O eso creyó siquiera...</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Sigue igual? —Le preguntó el manager de Yibo sonriendo y casi burlándose de su desgracia mientras se sienta junto a él en el sofá, esperando al menor a la mañana siguiente.</p>
<p>Y es que había otro problema además del repentino apetito de Yibo... nada de sexo en su jodida vida. Ya no recordaba ni siquiera la última vez que había acariciado a Yibo o lo había visto desnudo; bueno, si lo recordaba, pero su pronto esposo jamás le había negado tocarlo íntimamente tanto tiempo y en ese punto ya estaba demasiado desesperado e irritado.</p>
<p>¡Dos malditos meses! ¡¿Qué persona sana y joven podía resistir no manosear tanto tiempo a la persona que amaba?! ¡Dios, iba a volverse loco pronto!</p>
<p>—Sí... —Trata de alejar el estrés sobado su cara con sus manos, pero siquiera eso funciona—Y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hice para merecer este sufrimiento —Se queja pero al manager de Yibo le parece una broma porque sólo está mirándole mientras sonríe divertido, ganándose un puñete en el muslo de su parte —. ¡No estoy bromeando, gege! Estoy desesperado.</p>
<p>—Ya tranquilízate, Xiao Zhan. Mi esposa se puso así cuando le pedí matrimonio. Es normal que todos nos llenemos de inseguridad antes de nuestros matrimonios así que déjalo pensar, ¿bien?</p>
<p>—Bien —susurró.</p>
<p>El manager de Yibo y el suyo propio estaban al tanto de su relación y recibir esos consejos estaban bastante bien, aunque fuera vergonzoso hablar sobre su nulo vida sexual... Joder.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dios, necesitaba ayuda y pensaba que Haikuan podía dársela pero no quería arriesgarse y que Xiao Zhan se enterase de lo que estaba preocupándole últimamente. Todo estaba jodido en sus vidas, incluyendo el sexo y era únicamente por su culpa y la repentina inseguridad que tenía por su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Sí, Wang Yibo estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.</p>
<p>No quería reconocerlo, pero el que su manager o las mismas fans estuvieran llamándolo "gordito" últimamente a él sólo le había provocado no querer que Xiao Zhan lo viera desnudo. Tenía ganas de estar con su novio, muchísimo, pero el miedo y la vergüenza eran más grandes, no permitiéndole atreverse a que su futuro esposo lo viera como su madre lo había traído al mundo.</p>
<p>Necesitaba ayuda y sabía perfectamente quienes podrían ser útiles.</p>
<p><em>"Necesito que me ayuden en algo..." </em>Escribió rápidamente en la conversación grupal que tenía con sus amigos en Wechat.</p>
<p><em>"¿En qué?" </em>Fue Wenhan quien respondió primero.</p>
<p><em>"Yibo, alguien que va casarse pronto no necesita ayuda de unos simples solteros..." </em>Bromeó Yi Xuan con su mensaje y él siente que se desespera aún más.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Podemos encontrarnos hoy?"</em>
</p>
<p>Y por más bromistas que se mostrasen con el asunto al parecer sus amigos comprenden porque había quedado con ellos aquella misma noche; pero esa había sido la parte fácil de todo... Convencer a Xiao Zhan de que lo llevase y sin decirle exactamente para qué, sería lo más difícil porque su moto estaba en el taller, su manager estaba ya en su casa y él no tenía un permiso de conducir.</p>
<p>—¿Con quienes irás? —Sí, iba ser difícil. Xiao Zhan parecía especialmente irritado ese día y podía imaginar las razones.</p>
<p>—Con Wenhan y Yi Xuan.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué tan tarde? Es peligroso que salgas a estas horas, lo sabes —Su novio le mira con esa expresión que lo ponen triste, pero él comprendía las razones perfectamente.</p>
<p>También habían utilizado el sexo como una manera de quitar el estrés y de pronto él le negaba esa salida a su gege, entonces era obvio por qué su relación se había tornado algo extrañaba.</p>
<p>—Xiao Zhan, si no quieres llevarme está bien pero igual iré —Su rostro cambió y el de Xiao Zhan se tornó más duro.</p>
<p>—¿A qué hora debo recogerte?</p>
<p>—En dos horas como máximo.</p>
<p>Y no dicen nada más en todo lo que dura el viaje y Xiao Zhan solo se despide de él diciéndole que lo recogerá luego, sin despedirse siquiera de sus amigos. Y lo comprendía, habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que ellos no habían intimado y un mes desde que su relación parecía irse de picada.</p>
<p>Las discusiones diarias, la falta de sexo, el que ya no durmieran juntos porque él así lo había pedido y muchas más, la falta de contacto físico, porque ya no habían besos de los buenos días, ni esos abrazos que le encantaban, ni mucho menos caricias... No había nada en su relación y estaba afectándoles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenía miedo...</em>
</p>
<p>Miedo de que Xiao Zhan le dijera alguno de esos días que era mejor dejar las cosas allí, que ya no quería casarse con él o que había conseguido a alguien más porque no le estaba dando lo que necesitaba... Tenía miedo de muchas cosas que él mismo había provocado por no tener el valor de contarle sus miedos a su futuro marido.</p>
<p>—¿Están peleados? —Incluso sus amigos se habían percatado y sorprendido con el comportamiento del mayor y es que, aunque fuera celoso, Xiao Zhan solía ser amable con la mayoría de las personas.</p>
<p>—Así parece.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué?</p>
<p>—Ya sé... Está así por falta de sexo —Se burla Wenhan y seguramente él había puesto un poema en la expresión de su rostro porque no fue difícil que ellos se dieran cuentan.</p>
<p>—Sí, es exactamente eso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh sí, un tema serio...</em>
</p>
<p>Y lo saben bien cuando empieza a quejarse renegando de que Xiao Zhan no lo entendía y que necesitaba que lo comprendiera, pero hasta él sabía que ese no era el problema.</p>
<p>—¿Pero por qué? Ustedes nunca habían tenido ese tipo de problemas... Son como conejos... —Yixuan susurra la última palabra y él se llena de vergüenza porque, aunque fueran muy reservados con su vida privada de alguna manera sus amigos se enteraban de algunas cosas que pasaban en la relación que tenía con Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>—Ay Dios, en serio necesito su ayuda —lloriqueó lastimeramente, pegando su rostro a la mesa, ya completamente desesperado.</p>
<p>¿Necesitaría ayuda profesional?</p>
<p>Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro con su cuerpo; de su capacidad para seducir a su novio; tan poquito para Xiao Zhan... Había seguramente miles de personas que lo deseaban, pero eso no importaba porque no quería nada de eso, él sólo deseaba poder sentirse de nuevo seguro para seducir a su gege; desnudarse ante él sin vacilar y no sentirse tan mal cuando su novio empezaba a besarlo más apasionado y con intensiones bastante claras...</p>
<p>Y no sólo era eso, porque para completar su maldita miseria, él estaba sintiéndose de pronto inseguro con su boda y no por falta de amor o porque sintiera que Xiao Zhan iba hacerlo mal... El del problema era él.</p>
<p>¿Y si Xiao Zhan se aburría de él? ¿Su gege seguiría soportando sus caprichos y sus celos cuando estuvieran casados? ¿Cómo él iba aguantar los celos y la posesión del alto, de igual manera? Tenía tantas preguntas y sólo conocía la respuesta para la última porque él estaba seguro de que podría soportar todos los defectos que conocía del mayor y los que fueran a venir cuando vivieran juntos, si es que aparecían. Pero... ¿Y Xiao Zhan?</p>
<p>Era muy probable que ya estuviera harto de él y eso lo hacía sentir miserable porque amaba con su vida a Xiao Zhan y no quería perderle.</p>
<p>—No entiendo nada, ¿por qué no quieres tener sexo con Xiao Zhan?</p>
<p>—No es que no quiera hacer el amor con él es sólo que tengo vergüenza... —confesó avergonzado.</p>
<p>—¿Vergüenza? Yibo, ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! Tienes un jodido cuerpo increíble y, ¿solo te pusiste así por el comentario sobre tus mejillas gorditas? Debes ser un poco tonto.</p>
<p>—¡Pero ya lo dijeron! —lloriqueó sin poder aguantar más todas las quejas que tenía atoradas en su garganta.</p>
<p>— ¿Quién demonios dice eso?</p>
<p>—Mi manager y las fans—Sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas iban a salir para no volver a parar, aún si estuviera disfrutando de esa galleta tan rica —. ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito ayuda.</p>
<p>—Hay sólo una cosa que puedes hacer... Hblar con Xiao Zhan —Dicen los dos a la vez. Él cree que es imposible que pueda hacer eso.</p>
<p>Y aunque no conversó mucho más de su problema con Xiao Zhan y se enfocaron en otras cosas más alegres, sus preocupaciones volvieron cuando el auto de su gege aparca frente a ellos y tiene que despedirse de sus amigos.</p>
<p>—Suerte, ya verás que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua... Sólo debes hablar con Xiao Zhan —Susurró Wenhan para él, cuando se despidieron él sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente tener tan buenos amigos, que estaban allí para él siempre.</p>
<p>Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando él se sube al carro y el silencio incomodo a esas horas puede palparse mucho más, volviéndose insoportable.</p>
<p>—¿Te fue bien? —Le pregunta lo sorprende porque no esperaba que Xiao Zhan le hablara después de aquella actitud tan tosca que había tenido con él unas horas atrás.</p>
<p>—Sí... —Es lo único que puede contestar, arrepintiéndose pronto porque Xiao Zhan no dice nada más en todo lo que dura el viaje.</p>
<p>Intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que no es buena idea hablar con Xiao Zhan esa misma madrugada... Al parecer la única solución era que hablara con Xiao Zhan y él también creía eso, pero hacerlo era el problema; perder la vergüenza y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.</p>
<p>Agradece al cielo que en el departamento no hubiese nadie porque debe tomar el valor suficiente para decirle todo aquello que guardaba en su pecho.</p>
<p>—Zhan ge —Consigue decir antes de que Xiao Zhan entre a su habitación.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se encuentran con lo del mayor unos segundos, rogándole así que se quedase. Funciona... Le ve suspirar cansado antes de sentarse en el sofá, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero su cuerpo no quiere cooperar y Xiao Zhan está aburrido ya.</p>
<p>—Yibo, he tenido un pésimo día y estoy cansado. Pensaba hablar contigo mañana y es que creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy —Lo ve en sus ojos, en su cuerpo; su intención es levantarse del sofá.</p>
<p>—No, necesito que me escuches... Por favor, Zhange.</p>
<p>El silencio de Xiao Zhan le dice que puede continuar así que un poco más seguro camina hasta sentarse junto a él en el sofá.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —Lo dice finalmente—. Por haber actuado tan extraño todo este tiempo pero es que también quiero me entiendas a mí, gege.</p>
<p>—Es que ese es el maldito problema, Yibo, que no logro entenderte... ¿Es qué ya no quieres casarte conmigo?</p>
<p>—¡No! ¡No es eso, Zhange!</p>
<p>—¿¡Entonces qué rayos te pasa!? Intento ser comprensible contigo con todos esos cambios de humor tan jodidos que tienes; intento no darle importancia al hecho de que ahora pareces más feliz con la comida que conmigo; intento tampoco darle importancia a que quieras pasar más tiempo con tus amigos que conmigo; incluso intento no darle importancia a que no me dejes tocarte ni hacerte el amor pero me gustaría saber la razón siquiera —Toda esa energía y honestidad de Xiao Zhan no le sorprenden. No puede responder y el hombre se cansa rápido —. Mierda, Yibo di algo.</p>
<p>Sólo puede echarse a llorar porque simplemente no puede decir nada.</p>
<p>—Si no quieres casarte conmigo, sólo deberías decirme; si no soportas que te toque más, sólo deberías decírmelo, ¡pero dime algo, maldita sea!</p>
<p>Aún no puede decir nada y Xiao Zhan no está dispuesto a esperar más; él buscaría respuestas a su manera.</p>
<p>—Gege... —susurra confundido cuando con poca delicadeza y valiéndose de su fuerza y altura, Xiao Zhan lo empuja hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el sofá y atrapado entre el cuerpo de su novio y la suavidad del sofá hundido por el peso.</p>
<p>Los labios de Xiao Zhan sobre los suyos le hacen callar sólo unos minutos porque en los siguientes se ve gimiendo por los besos en su cuello que su gege le está regalando mientras intenta suavemente forcejear. No era correcto, tenía que hablar con su Zhan antes.</p>
<p>—Zhange, no —Logra decir entre gimoteos—. Para ya, Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>—Me estás volviendo loco, Yibo. —La voz gruesa y necesitada de su novio llegan a sus oídos, desesperándole.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no estaba listo.</em>
</p>
<p>—¡No! ¡Para ya, Xiao Zhan! —Él lo consigue; Xiao Zhan deja de besarle y se levanta. Lo consigue, pero a un precio que no quiso pagar... la mirada herida de su gege y esas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos que me duele hasta el alma.</p>
<p>Sus ojos lo ven marcharse sin decir nada y es eso a fin de cuentas lo que provoca que aquel vaso que había estado queriendo rebalsarse se desborde sin marcha atrás.</p>
<p>Camina apresurado hasta alcanzarlo y lo rodea con sus brazos temblosos, escondiendo su rostro en la fuerte espalda y llora, llora sin vergüenza ni miedos porque por más molesto que estuviera Xiao Zhan, él no se mueve de allí y acaricia sus manos suavemente.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, Zhange... No es que no quiera casarme contigo, es sólo que tengo miedo... Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti; miedo de que te aburras de mi cuando vivamos juntos; miedo de que me dejes si llegaras a creer que soy poco para ti; miedo de que esto no funcione y termines odiándome. Tengo tanto miedo, gege. No quiero hacer las cosas mal para ti, pero no sé cómo hacer eso.</p>
<p>El llanto no le deja ver ni respirar bien por eso agradece mucho cuando Xiao Zhan deshace su abrazo para voltearlo y abrazarlo aún más cariñosamente, consolándolo entre su cuerpo por un momento, sin decir nada.</p>
<p>—Dios, Yibo... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto? —Sus lágrimas son secadas por las manos de Xiao Zhan y él hace lo mismo con las del hombre. Sus palabras calladas por esos labios que extrañó sin remedio, tranquilizándolo inmensamente con aquel beso.</p>
<p>—Tenía miedo —Confiesa sonriendo porque las caricias de Xiao Zhan sobre sus caderas lo relajan.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo consigues volverme así de loco, eh? No podía pensar en otra cosa más que todo era mi culpa; que tal vez me había precipitado en pedirte matrimonio o te estaba presionando mucho con lo del sexo. Sólo podía pensar en eso y no quería hacerte daño... Tenía tanto miedo de que pensar que tal vez habías dejado de amarme y que esto se terminaría pronto.</p>
<p>—Lo siento tanto, gege —Sus manos, un poco menos temblorosas, se dan el gusto de acariciar el rostro de Xiao Zhan, ahora que podía hacerlo —. No es que no quisiera hacer el amor contigo, es que...</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa era la parte vergonzosa de todo.</em>
</p>
<p>Porque era comprensible que tuviera inseguridad con el matrimonio próximo, pero él no había interrumpido el sexo por eso; él le había negado su cuerpo a Xiao Zhan por pena más bien...</p>
<p>—¿Sólo qué...? —Los grandes ojos de Xiao Zhan se encuentran sólo unos segundos con los suyos porque él no iba poder decirle nada viéndolo directamente así que los aparta, mirando la pared blanca nada interesante —. ¿Sólo qué, gatito?</p>
<p>—Es que tenía vergüenza...</p>
<p>—¿Por qué ibas a tener vergüenza? Te he visto tantas veces desnudo y lo hemos hecho tantas veces que es imposible que pueda contarlas —. La sonrisa de Xiao Zhan lo hacen sonrojar, pero de furia porque no podía creer que su novio fuera tan directo para esos temas.</p>
<p>—¡Es tu culpa por llamarme gordito! —Se lo grita sin pensar en nada más pero pronto se arrepiente cuando ve la mirada sorprendida de Xiao Zhan y esa sonrisa que parecía pronto querer convertirse en risa — ¡Y la de mi manager gege y de las fans también! —El pelinegro no le deja seguir renegando, él sólo toma entre sus manos su rostro sonrojado, mirándolos con ese amor que hace que su corazón lata demasiado rápido.</p>
<p>—Yibo... ¿No querías tener sexo conmigo porque te da vergüenza tu cuerpo?</p>
<p>—Sí... No quería que me vieras desnudo y ya no te gustara más.</p>
<p>—Dios, cachorro, eres tan tierno.</p>
<p>—No estoy bromeando, Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>—Yo tampoco, Yibo —Le cree —. Podría decirte ahora mismo todas las razones para que se te quite esa inseguridad infundada pero a mí me gusta más demostrar las cosas con acciones—.Y se ríe terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas, sabiendo cómo terminaría todo.</p>
<p>Y es finalmente esa madrugada que pudo dejar ir absolutamente todas sus inseguridades; pudo darse cuenta de que vivir solos sonaba mucho mejor si dejaba ir todos los pensamientos negativos. Tendrían más tiempo para ellos, para seguir haciendo planes futuros y pensar en adoptar pronto (Sí, él quería ser padre) porque de algo que estaba seguro y es que hacía falta mucho más para que a ambos que se les acabara aquel amor tan grande que se tenían el uno al otro...</p>
<p>—¿Te gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo? —Sonríe sin poder evitar recordar esa misma conversación unos meses atrás.</p>
<p>—¿Cuándo?</p>
<p>—No lo sé, tal vez ahora mismo.</p>
<p>—Uhm, no lo sé, ni siquiera me has dicho para qué quieres llevarme de viaje.</p>
<p>—No lo sé, podría sorprenderte con todo listo para una boda esta vez. ¿Qué piensas?</p>
<p>—Que me encantaría.</p>
<p>Sus cuerpos desnudos se acomodan mejor, pegándose mucho más antes de dejar que sus labios se uniesen en un cálido beso.</p>
<p>¿No había problema si hacían ese pequeño viaje para casarse si volvían rápidamente luego, cierto? Ya habría tiempo para la luna de miel... Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo porque se amaban y eso era lo único importante. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Holi! uwu</p>
<p>Venimos tan tarde porque no tenían intención de subir nada hoy pero dijimos... ¡Es el día del amor en China y supuestamente los bebecines están juntos! Entonces se nos ocurrió este OS romántico. </p>
<p>Juntamos lo que ha pasado entre antes de ayer y hoy. Yibo viajando, Xiao Zhan viajando supuestamente sin que nadie sepa y que pasarían juntos el día del amor en China, y salió esto. </p>
<p>También me pareció gracioso el hecho de que ciertamente, las parejas atraviesas este tipo de situaciones antes de casarse así que también lo pusimos. Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto con actualización de Hurst So Good. </p>
<p>Feliz día del amor para Xiao Zhan y Yibo. ;u; ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>